From Nightmares to Dreams
by starlite0123
Summary: kagome has a nightmare, inuyasha goes to meet kikyo, which makes kagome not only sad but scared for some reason, weird things happen. reposting of an old story, trying to make it better.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. although I do own this fic but I'll gladly trade it to you for a quarter.

Chapter 1

It was a bright summer day as Kagome had just gotten home from school and was now packing to go back to see Inuyasha and all her other friends. She had just finished packing and now it was off to the well. She made sure to pack a lot of food for Inuyasha and a lot of candy for Shippo. She swore they must have some kind of kazaana type thing in their stomachs where all the food they ate went.

Kagome was happy as she jumped in the well. She was excited to be going to back to the feudal era again and seeing her friends. After those tests that she just had, a few monsters would be nothing.

On the other side of the well, in his time, Inuyasha was sitting in a tree that was near the well and waiting for Kagome to get back. He took another bite of the apple he had picked on the way. He was getting impatient and started grumbling as he tossed the apple core away.

'Finally I'm back' Kagome thought as she sighed when she reached the other side of the well. Then, out of nowhere, something hit her on the head. She looked down to see what it was. 'Grrrr. that bastard!' There was no doubt in her mind who had thrown that. Only one person could be so inconsiderate.

Kagome jumped out of the well and threw a rock at the unsuspecting Inuyasha causing him to fall out of his tree.

"What the hell did you do that for!" The irate hanyou barked.

"You jerk you hit me with your apple core!" Kagome screamed as she pointed to the well where it had hit her.

"It's not like I did it on purpose." He defended and started walking back to Kaede's Village.

"Hey wait for me!" Kagome shouted as she trudged along with her trademark heavy backpack.

Inuyasha snickered as he heard her trying to catch up to him. With her heavy backpack she had trouble running and keeping up. She finally caught up to him and he decided to be nice and grab her backpack from her. Kagome stretched after having the heavy burden lifted from her shoulders and the two walked silently toward their destination.

When they got to the village Kagome was greeted by a Shippo flying at her. She hugged him, not that he had given her much choice, and greeted all of her other friends. They always looked forward to Kagome coming back from the future since she always brought back new foods for them to eat and other things from her time. She took out some candy and handed it to Shippo as he took it happily. While she was giving Shippo his gift Inuyasha started snooping through her bag.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed when she saw what he was doing.

"What?" he looked up innocently at her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome demanded.

"Looking for some of Kagome's private things?" Miroku asked with a hint of delight, which in turn earned him a whack to the back of his head from Sango.

"No!" Inuyasha said as Miroku was rubbing the back of his head and pouting. "I was just looking for the chips. I know they're in here somewhere."

Kagome sighed as she got the food out of her bag and handed it to Inuyasha. "Happy now?" Inuyasha didn't say anything though as he was already too busy eating. "Pig" Kagome muttered to herself.

…60 minutes later….

'All of it. They ate it all..how?' Were Kagome's thoughts after all the food that she brought back that she _thought_ would last for at least a week or so was gone. She looked over at Shippo, Miroku and Inuyasha and stared. She and Sango just were in disbelief as the guys let out a sigh and looked happy and content.

After a while the girls finally got over their shock and started to clean up. The males, meanwhile, were too busy falling asleep after that huge and satisfying meal. Even Inuyasha who didn't sleep often decided it seemed like a good idea to doze off. Sango and Kagome just shook their head at the sight of the two men and the kit sprawled around the hut. They decided to stay up for a bit and chat. The talk was just of recent activities, none of which were out of the ordinary. Sometime later they both agreed it was time to sleep and quickly let sleep overtake them.

During the middle of the night Inuyasha's ears started twitching as he heard Kagome mumbling. He opened his eyes to see her tossing and turning in her sleeping bag. She had a look of terror on her face and looked as though she wanted to cry. "No. Inuyasha." she whispered in her sleep as a tear rolled down her face. He was startled by this. She was defiantly asleep still he concluded, so it must be a pretty bad dream she's having.

He stared at her wondering what her dream was about. He wanted to make it stop, he didn't like that there was something wrong with her and there was nothing he could do about it.

He moved over near her and kneeled down beside her face. His hand found its way to her face as it caressed it gently trying to soothe her. Soon after she settled down and was in a deep sleep again. The nightmare ended.

'What am I doing?' Inuyasha thought as he slowly pulled his hand away and snapped out of the trance he had been in. He didn't move though, he just sat there next to her starring at her, lost in thought the rest of the night.

Unknown to Inuyasha, was that Miroku had woken up a few minutes earlier and had seen the whole thing. He smiled knowingly at the events as they took place. Soon after Kagome's nightmare ended he went back to his dreams of a certain demon slayer.

The remainder of the night seemed to pass quickly. Inuyasha noticed that the sun was coming up and Inuyasha jumped away from his spot at Kagome's side and back over to his corner before anyone could wake up notice. Or so he thought.

Everyone woke up after a while and they all ate a breakfast that Kaede had prepared. Although it was nowhere near as much as what was eaten the night before it was still good. After breakfast they decided it was time to go and start on their journey again. Mostly Inuyasha had decided seeing as he was bored and tired of waiting for them. So off they went on another journey.

Ok, that's the end of my first chapter. So was it good? Bad? Should be buried six feet under and never thought of again? It's just a start so it'll get better. I think. I hope it will anyways. If not I blame society! C ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did, don't you?

Chapter 2

In the quiet little forest all the birds flew away and the animals scattered as a loud SMACK! could be heard near and far. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see Miroku with a very red handprint on his face. He put his hand behind his head and laughed guiltily at them. It was all too obvious what had happened.

"Sheesh Miroku. You would think by now you would learn to stop doing that" Inuyasha spat out toward the monk.

"Yeah, yourr gonna end up getting brain damage or a permanent handprint on youur face or something from all those times you get hit." Kagome added.

"Nah, it's all worth it. Besides, my dear Sango knows that she loves it." Miroku said while smiling suggestively at Sango.

"I do not!" Sango screamed as she was turning red. Kagome couldn't quite tell if it was from embarrassment or from anger. 'maybe both' she thought as they all continued walking not really knowing where they were going. They were off in search of the next piece of their puzzle; just looking for a clue wandering in a direction that they hoped would was leading them to the right path.

As they walked on Inuyasha, kept looking over at Kagome. He couldn't help but wonder what her nightmare had been about since he knew he was in it. Kagome would look over every now and then but he would always look away before she could notice that he was staring at her. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the two walking behind them. Sango and Miroku started snickering at the sight every time Inuyasha would turn away quickly to go unnoticed. Shippo turned around from his place on Kagome's shoulder to look at the two snickering people and tried to figure out what was so funny. Inuyasha started growing at them while Kagome just walked on oblivious to what was going on.

"So do you think he's going to admit it anytime soon?" Sango whispered to Miroku. "I doubt it. You know how stubborn he is." Miroku whispered back. "Yeah, you may be right...but they're so cute together don't you think?" Sango said as she smiled at them. "Yeah right," Shippo cut in as he jumped to Sango's shoulder, "he's too much of an idiot to ever notice or admit anything."

Inuyasha had had about enough of them as he let out another growl and stopped walking. He turned around to face them and they froze. Sango started backing away slowly, a little nervous at the look that he was giving her while Miroku just stood there laughing nervously. "So, Inuyasha. um. Having a nice walk up there with Kagome? Heh" "That's it!" Yelled Inuyasha before he took off after them.

Kagome kept thinking about her nightmare. She hadn't liked it at all. She was horrified in the dream, along with being sad and mad, pretty much everything but a good feeling came from the dream. It just kept haunting her and she didn't know why. It had just seemed so real. When she snapped out of her revere she was back just in time to see Inuyasha chasing Miroku and Sango while Shippo was holding onto Sango's shoulder for dear life at the speed she was running. sigh 'I guess I missed something'

Inuyasha chased Miroku and Sango for a while until they all ended up falling into a river. 'That'll teach them to look where they're going' Kagome thought to herself as she sat and waited for them to drag themselves out of the water. Shippo had fallen off of Sango's shoulder and lay on the ground in a daze near the bank of the river.

After a few minutes Inuyasha came walking up to where Kagome was sitting. "Have a nice bath?" Kagome asked as she smiled up at him "Keh" was all he said as he sat against a tree a few feet behind Kagome. He sat there in silence for a while with his eyes closed thinking to himself before he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"You had a nightmare last night didn't you?"

"Yeah." Kagome answered him but she didn't like where this was going.

"What was it about?"

sigh "I'd rather not talk about it Inuyasha"

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked half whining.

"It's just not something I want to tell you about"

"Fine" Inuyasha said grumpily as he laid his head back against the tree and pouted.

Inuyasha was about to say something again when something in the distance caught his eyes. He got up and started sniffing the air to see if he had seen what he thought he saw. Kagome noticed what he was doing and asked him what was wrong but he ignored her. "I'll be back" he told her as he started walking off. Kagome got up to go with him when he turned around and told her to stay there.

It was Kagome's turn to start pouting now. She was bored and she wanted to see what was going on. 'I'll just follow him anyways' Kagome thought to herself defiantly.

Inuyasha ran through the forest and finally reached his destination. "Kikyo." Was all Inuyasha could say being at a loss for words. She turned around to look at him as her soul catchers floated around her.

"Hello Inuyasha" Kikyo said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked not sure what to say.

"Waiting for you." She gave a half smile from where she was sitting on a fallen tree. "I knew you'd come here. It was only a matter of time before you noticed I was here."

Somehow this didn't seem right anymore. He used to want to be around Kikyo because she filled a hole in him and made him feel almost whole. But now, she didn't seem to do that anymore. He was there and he didn't really feel any different. The hole he had didn't seem to be so big anymore but it wasn't because of her. What was it then?

From in the bushes near by Kagome's heart was pounding. Inuyasha was standing there with his back to her concentrating on Kikyo. Kagome was scared and she got even more scared as she saw Kikyo moving closer to Inuyasha. The scene playing out and the surroundings looked oddly familiars her mind wandered as she observed Kikyo and Inuyasha, who was standing near some boulders. 'Noooo...it can't be.' she thought as tears came to her eyes. "No. Inuyasha." Kagome whispered sadly.

Inuyasha just stood there as Kikyo moved closer to him. He might not feel the same about her now but for some reason he still felt a little attachment towards her after everything that happened. She came up to him and hugged him. He just stood there not knowing what to do when suddenly she looked up and kissed him. Inuyasha eyes widened as he stood there in shock.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She silently left and made her way back to where the rest of the gang was as fast as she could, tears falling down her eyes.

Inuyasha got over his shock and pushed Kikyo away. She looked at him confused. "Look Kikyo, I don't feel the same for you anymore. What we had died 50 years ago. I can't do this." He said in a tired voice. He was so confused about everything. "If you ever need anything I'll be there for you, but I can't be with you." With that Inuyasha started to walk off.

"It's that girl from the future isn't it?"

"What is?" Inuyasha turned around to look at her confused.

Back at the lake where the rest of the group was waiting and wondering where Kagome and Inuyasha had gone Kagome had arrived after stopping a minute to wipe away the tears and make it look as if nothing was wrong. "Where have you been? And where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as she came back.

Kagome stopped not really knowing what to answer, "He'll be back shortly." was all she said as she went over and started gathering up her stuff. "I need to go back to my time guys, I know it's sudden but I just remembered something important that that I really need to do." She hated lying to them but she couldn't help it. She was sad and scared.

"Well then..." Miroku said hesitantly still confused about everything, "I'll walk you back to the well and they can wait here for Inuyasha."

"Thanks Miroku but I can go alone." She smiled halfheartedly at him before walking away as fast as she could before they tried to protest her going alone. When she was out of their sight she started crying and then started running as fast as she could towards the well.

ok, that's the end.of the chapter. did ya like it? It's a little longer than the last chapter at least.I think. I know it's probably crappy but I tried! And I have to go now so ill write more later


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter, aren't you happy? I know I am! so yeah, if you haven't figured out what's going on in this story yet ur probably normal and hopefully it'll become a little clearer soon. If not then I wouldn't be surprised cuz I don't even understand the things I say sometimes. But anyways someone likes my story sniff I'm so happy wipes tear away I promised myself I wouldn't cry. hehe if you had the friends I have you'd act weird too ok. K, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but if all goes well by this time next year I'll learn how to hypnotize people and he will be

Chapter 3

"It's that girl from the future isn't it?"

"What is?" Inuyasha turned around to look at her confused.

"The girl from the future, that's why you don't want to be with me anymore isn't it?" Kikyo stated.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, he had never really thought about that before. Was Kagome why he didn't feel so strongly towards Kikyo anymore? Why would she affect that? "I don't know what you're talking about Kikyo." Inuyasha stated flatly not wanting to think about this anymore right now.

"I know you do. You have feelings for her Inuyasha. You should just forget about her though."

'I could never forget about her...do I have feelings for her? I know she's a good friend I guess but do I care for her more than that?' Kikyo saw the confusion in Inuyasha's eyes as he was thinking this and smiled.

"Inuyasha forget about her, come with me. You won't see her around here anymore."

'What is she talking about? I don't want to forget about her I want to be with Kagome. I guess I do care about her a lot more than I realized.' "No Kikyo I won't leave Kagome to be with you. I have still have to defeat Naraku and get the jewel shards and Kagome is a part of that."

"You don't have to leave her, she's already left you. You won't have to worry about her coming back."

"What do you mean!" Inuyasha spat out not liking the sound of what she just said.

"She was here watching. She left when we kissed; I don't think she liked that very much. She's probably part way back to the well by now." Kikyo said with a hint of a smile. "Even if she did see, that wouldn't keep her from coming back. She always comes back even if you act stupid like this. And I'll just explain to her what happened when she comes back. She'll understand." He stated defensively.

"Not this time Inuyasha, she won't be coming back this time."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled out, he had a feeling she wasn't telling him something.

"Nothing Inuyasha. I have to go now, but I'll see you soon. Goodbye for now." Was all she said before she disappeared.

Inuyasha was worried, something didn't seem right. He took off running back towards where he had left everyone to try to find some answers.

Meanwhile, Kagome was still running towards the well she was close now. She saw the village up ahead and the well wasn't far beyond. 'I'll be home soon.' She thought sadly. 'I don't really want to go back but I can't stay here anymore.'

Just as Kagome started running through the village Kaede stepped out. She saw someone running in the direction of the well and realized it was Kagome. She was about to call out to her to see what was wrong but it was too late for Kagome had already passed and was still running. 'Oh well.' Kaede thought as she shrugged and went back into her hut.

Inuyasha had reached Miroku and the others in a matter of seconds but he didn't see Kagome there.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha. You're back finally. Where have you been?" Miroku asked.

Completely ignoring what Miroku had said Inuyasha asked where Kagome was. They all looked at him confused.

"I thought you knew Inuyasha." Sango spoke up confused. "Kagome said she had something important to do in her time so she took off to get back to the well."

"What! And you let her?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Well it's not like we could stop her. She seemed so determined to go back anyways." Miroku answered him. Inuyasha just growled.

"What, did you expect us to sit on her and keep her here until you got back?" Shippo asked, "What's wrong with her going back anyways?"

Inuyasha didn't stay around to answer; he just took off after Kagome. What Kikyo had said had scared him so much. He didn't want her to leave and never come back. He raced towards the well as fast as he could.

Kaede was just getting up from eating and was walking by the window. She stopped and looked out, "Ahh, how nice it is out." She said as she looked out at the peaceful land. Just then a red blur rushed past her. 'Inuyasha?' she thought as she looked at where the red blur had been. 'I wonder why everyone is rushing off to the well. And they don't even stop to see an old woman and say hello.' Kaede sighed, 'they're sleeping outside next time.'

Kagome had reached the well and jumped through to her own time. She ran to her room and closed the door quickly hoping no one saw her crying. She lay on her bed and thought about everything. She had stopped crying and was just laying there hugging a stuff animal that was on her bed. She looked down at it examining the stuffed animal. It was one she's had since she was 3. It was a cute little white puppy. After looking at it a minute she threw it across the room "Stupid dog." She said bitterly towards the animal as she started crying again. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes due to all the exhaustion; physical and emotional.

Inuyasha reached the well but Kagome had already disappeared through it. He sat there contemplating for 20 minutes or so trying to figure out what to do. He was getting frustrated and wanted to know what was going on but he didn't want to go chase after Kagome through her time, his stubbornness was holding him back from that. Finally he got tired of it and gave up and just decided to go.

do you think he decided to go back with the others or go into the well? ok, this one's really short and there's a lot more I wanted to write but I don't have time and I cant stare at this computer screen anymore. The next chapter will have more stuff in it and you'll be able to find out what's going on in kagome's head. That's all for now.


	4. Chapter 4

OK, this is chapter 4, hopefully you'll like it, if you don't I'm sorry. I just got done babysitting my cousin and im kinda tired so you can't blame me, lil 5 year old boys are a pain. I just wanted to say thanks to all the people that have read the story, you're all so sweet I love you. Ok, ill get on with the story now.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha aint mine sigh what a sad world.

Chapter 4

Inuyasha reached the well but Kagome had already disappeared through it. He sat there contemplating for 20 minutes or so trying to figure out what to do. He was getting frustrated and wanted to know what was going on but he didn't want to go chase after Kagome through her time, his stubbornness was holding him back from that. Finally the got tired of it and gave up and just decided to go.

Inuyasha jumped into the well and was whisked away to the future. When he got there he smelled the air. He could smell Kagome's scent not far off and just stood there a moment taking it in. Then he decided to follow it as it led him to her window.

Inuyasha jumped up onto the window and peered into Kagome's room. He saw her sleeping on the bed. He studied her face 'she's so beautiful' he thought to himself as he noticed the trace of tears on her face and grimaced. He had caused this, all her pain. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to say a lot of things, but he didn't want to wake her. He wanted to be nice to her so he decided he should let her sleep. While she was sleeping he would go for a walk around this town of hers to occupy himself. He grabbed a baseball cap lying on Kagome's dresser and left.

A few hours later Kagome woke up to her stomach sounding like Inuyasha with its growling. 'Better go eat.' She thought to herself all things from the past era forgotten for the moment.

Kagome went downstairs to look in the fridge for something to eat, 'mmm, yummy!' Kagome thought as she took out the left over food her mom had made for dinner earlier. She heated up the food and was about to eat when her grandfather walked in the door.

"Hi grandpa!" Kagome called to him as he passed by the kitchen door. He looked back to see who it was, "Oh, Kagome it's you." He said to her, "I was wondering where you were hiding around here."

Kagome looked confused at this. "How did you know I was back grandpa?"

"I saw your friend from the past"

"What! Where?" She asked shocked.

"hmm." he thought for a few minutes

"Grandpa?" Kagome asked getting a little impatient after 5 minutes had passed.

"Oh yes! I remember now. I saw him at that bar down a couple blocks."

"What were you doing at the bar?" Kagome questioned him.

Her grandpa chocked for a second before replying, "I was uhh…out for a walk and just passed it, I noticed a big commotion coming from inside and saw that it was the boy. Yes that's it." He stated proud with his cover up. "I'll be going to bed now." He left quickly before Kagome could question him further.

Kagome wasn't sure of what to do. Should she go see if it's him? And what if it is? She didn't know what she would do if it was him but if it was she couldn't just let him go roaming around like that. Something could happen; he could cause a lot of trouble. With that thought she grabbed her coat and was off to find out.

Kagome ran to the bar and slowed down to a walk when she got near. She pushed the door open and her jaw dropped at what she saw. Inuyasha had his arm on some drunken guy's shoulder and was talking like an idiot. Kagome sighed and just started to walked over to them.

"Hey bud." Inuyasha slurred out. The man just looked at him with a goofy smile on his face.

"You ever hab girl troublel?"

"Yeeeah." The man said wide-eyed like he was amazed someone else had

"I goss dis girl.." Inuyasha paused, "well actually I got two girls." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"playa." The man giggled.

Inuyasha giggled too. He didn't know what it meant but it sounded like a funny thing. "But anZway. What was I saying? Oh yeah! Da girl! shes sweet u know? Her name's is Kagimme. No dats not right. Koogomie? No..kimmie? noo..Fred! no that's not it...well, let's just call her Kagome for now till my mind starts working again."

Kagome giggled as she heard this. She was standing a little ways away not wanting to disturb him yet. His conversation was funny and he wasn't causing any trouble 'yet' she noted to herself, 'you never know what might happen especially if he's drunk.'

"My girl Kagome, whay does dat nam soun so familiar? Well, shes sweet an shes always comin to see me an she brings me food, aint that great? Food." Inuyasha said dreamily, almost drooling.

"Yeah. I wish I had someone to bring me food." The drunken guy with Inuyasha said sadly.

"Yeah. She's da besst I like her lot. But shhh….don't tell her it, my surprise."

Kagome looked surprised at this and wondered if she should say anything yet. 'oh well, I might as well.' "uh.Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she hesitantly walked over to him.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome like she appeared out of nowhere. "dammit look wa you did. You ruin my surprise. You weren't sposed to tell her." Inuyasha whined as he smacked his friend on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry man." The poor guy said as he looked down in shame. "It's all my falt."

"um, Inuyasha I think we should go now ok?" Kagome said wanting to get out of the bar.

"K. hey whas ur name anyways?"

"It's Kagome, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she held on to him while he stood up so he wouldn't fall on the floor.

"See! I knew it. You say I was wrong and that it was something else, but I knew I was right. I knew her name as kagmee all the long!" Inuyasha said while pointing his friend.

"Wow. You're amazing. I shoulda believed you."

Kagome just sighed at this. "C'mon Inuyasha let's go now."

"okie dokie" Inuyasha said and saluted to his friend.

"g'bye buddy!" the guy said right before he fell off his stool.

'Geez, how much did these guys have.' Kagome thought as her and Inuyasha walked out the door.

"Inuyasha?"

"hmm?" he answered off in his own little world.

"who was that guy?"

"oh that was fred. We've been talking for." he paused to count all of his fingers, "two hours."

"oh."

They walked on in silence for a little while. Kagome taking the long way home hoping he wouldn't be so drunk when they got back to her house and disturb her family. As they were passing through the park Inuyasha had sobered up a little. Enough to think a little more clearly or at least think period. He was still a little wobbly and couldn't walk very well.

"Hey Kagome?" asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave like that?"

"I don't really like bars that much." She told him hoping to avoid answering his real question.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Inuyasha said a little annoyed. "Why did you leave to come back to your time? You didn't need to come back, and you didn't even tell me or anything." He finished sounding a little hurt.

Kagome didn't really want to answer this but she owed him some sort of explanation, "I saw you kiss Kikyo." She said as she looked down.

"I didn't even kiss her, she kissed me." He told her defensively. "I told her to we were through anyways, it's just not the same as it used to be. Besides, you've seen us kiss before and you never left with out letting me know. You always yell at me and fight with me and stuff. Why didn't you this time?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"I was scared." She replied not looking up at him.

"Of what?" He asked her as he stopped walking.

"I don't wanna tell you." Still avoiding his gaze.

"Too bad, do it anyways." But she wouldn't answer him, she just shook her head and stood there. "Fine." He told her as he sat down on the ground and pulled her down on his lap and held her there. "We're not leaving this spot until you tell me."

She looked up at him surprised. "I'm serious Kagome. You're not going anywhere until you tell me." He stated matter-of-factly.

She leaned back into him to get comfortable. 'This could be a long night.' He thought to himself as he looked down at her. 'she's too stubborn. But not as stubborn as me.' He thought with a smirk.

They sat there for nearly an hour. Inuyasha was starting to get a little impatient and was trying to think of something else to get her to talk when he heard her.

"I was scared of you." Kagome finally answered.

Ok, that's chapter 4. Good night! And thanks for reading my story!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter, hope you like it! It would have been up sooner but there's this thing that me and my friends like to call the "lazy factor" we all have it hehe. So enjoy the chapter…or don't it's ur own choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so ya can't sue me for saying I do P

Chapter 5

"I was scared of you." Kagome finally answered.

She was sitting there in his lap with her back to him staring out at the small pond that was near by, refusing to turn to see his face. She knew he wouldn't stop asking until she told him everything, but still she just sat there waiting for the question she knew was next, putting it off as long as she could, even if it was only a few seconds.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. There were so many emotions in that one word, hurt, frustration, confusion, exhaustion...

Kagome inhaled deeply and then sighed. "Ok, Inuyasha, I'll tell you everything. Might as well since you won't leave me alone until I do."

"Damn right I won't."

Inuyasha knew it was a bad time right now and that he should be nervous about what she's about to say but he couldn't help but be relaxed. He liked holding her, being so closer to her, all he had to do was breath and her scent was there. He could feel every movement she made, when she breathed in, when she breathed out, when she shifted around to get more comfortable or because she was nervous…. It was almost intoxicating. He had totally sobered up a while ago but he still felt a little light headed from being with her. He'd never tell anyone this though.

Kagome started to explain everything to Inuyasha as he tried to stay focused on her words.

"Inuyasha…last night when I had the nightmare…it scared me a lot…" she kept pausing not knowing what to say or how to explain everything.

"the nightmare...in it I was with you and Sango and Miroku and Shippo and we were all walking in search to find more of the Shikon jewel…then Miroku got slapped by Sango, for obvious reason and we all made comments about it and kept walking…then for some reason you started chasing them and running around the forest…you guys all ended up in the water…"

"But Kagome that wasn't a dream that was what happened today." Inuyasha said confused.

"No, Inuyasha it was my dream."

"but…"Inuyasha was about to say something when Kagome started to speak again.

"When I woke up this morning the dream wasn't totally clear in my head but I remembered parts of it….and then we started on our trip and everything seemed familiar, the surroundings and everything…then Sango and Miroku…I was lost in thought about the dream when something happened, still not sure what but I know something did happen because for some reason you started chasing them…then there was the water, everything was exactly the way it was in my dream…" She trailed off for a minute thinking about the rest and the sadness in her eyes growing.

"Why would that make you scared of me? What did I do? It doesn't make sense." Inuyasha said to her, half talking to her, half thinking aloud.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes for a moment and then looked down and continued to speak.

"I was only a little nervous about that, about how everything was the exact same as in my dream. But that's not my entire dream Inuyasha…In my dream you ran to Kikyo like you did yesterday, and you two kissed…then you both noticed me being there and I screamed at you…" Kagome paused as she tried to stop from crying at the thought of the horrible nightmare from last night. A tear fell down her cheek. Inuyasha saw it and gently wiped it away.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

She just shook her head, "I'm ok" she tried to sound convincing and continued. "Kikyo and you both just smirked at me and she laughed. Then she said look it's the pathetic girl from the future.' And you laughed too and…you kissed again and told me I'm not needed anymore…you didn't need me anymore…." Kagome couldn't stop the freefalling tears no matter how hard she tried so she just tried to ignore them and continue on in between sobs. "you said I was just a pathetic shard detector to you and now that you were back with Kikyo you didn't need me or want me around…then…then.."

"Then what Kagome? Tell me please." He asked her pleadingly, which was unusual for him but he wanted to know the whole story.

"Everything up to that first kiss was too close to what happened in reality…I got so scared that what happened in the rest of the dream would happen and that it would end in the same way…it was too much alike and it scared me when it happened…in the dream after you told me you didn't want me around Kikyo said something to you and you looked back at me and said yeah, we don't need her around anymore, we'll just get rid of her.' You didn't need me anymore, Kikyo was with you to find your shards for you…and you jumped to attack me…then I just felt warmth wash over me and relaxed as the dream faded away for some reason, everything just seemed peaceful then I just seemed to be comforted then…" she trailed off at the end before she started to speak again, "I was scared that that would happen for real and I didn't want it to. I didn't want to have you kill me; I didn't want any of it to happen. That's why I ran and why I was scared of you, of what you would do, of what you would say."

Inuyasha thought about the end of the dream, about the comforting feeling….

flashback

_Inuyasha's ears started twitching as he heard Kagome mumbling in her sleep. He opened his eyes to see her tossing and turning in her sleeping bag. She had a look of terror on her face and looked as though she wanted to cry. "No.Inuyasha." she whispered in her sleep as a tear rolled down her face._

He stared at her wondering what her dream was about. He wanted to make it stop, he didn't like that there was something wrong with her and there was nothing he could do about it.

He moved over near her and kneeled down beside her face. His hand found its way to her face as it caressed it gently trying to soothe her. Soon after she settled down and was in a deep sleep again and the nightmare ended. 'What am I doing?' Inuyasha thought as he slowly pulled his hand away. He didn't move though, he just sat there next to her starring at her, lost in thought the rest of the night.

end flashback

Was that because of me? Did I comfort her?' he thought to himself. Then he thought about the rest of the nightmare. I would never say those things and I would never kill her, I would die before I did that. I guess she'd believe it though with the way I treat her.' He thought guiltily. He wondered on about the nightmare. Why would all the events be the same up to that point, it's just to much of a coincidence for it to be something normal. "Kagome are you still scared of me?" he asked her cautiously.

"No, if you were going to do anything you would have done it by now I think and none of the ending has happened right? If I thought you were trying to hurt me still I'd probably still be trying to stay away from you." She replied while staring up into that starry sky. "I'm glad" she added as an after thought.

The wind blew causing her to shiver and snuggled closer to him for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her tighter with out even thinking about it. He looked down and smiled "I'm glad too. I don't want to lose you." Then his head snapped up as he remembered something.

What did he remember? Can you guess? Bye bye, hope u liked it, if not you can go rewrite it better k?


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is, chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Not in this world at least, but in my world it's a totally different story.)

Chapter6

The wind blew and she shivered and snuggled closer to him for warmth. He wrapped his arms around her tighter with out even thinking about it. He looked down and smiled "I'm glad too. I don't want to lose you." Then his head snapped up as he remembered something.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered as the thought came to his head. He had remembered what she had

**_"You don't have to, she's already left you. You won't have to worry about her coming back."_**

That's what she meant when she said that. She knew about Kagome. She must have done this somehow. Grrr. I'll get her for this.' "Inuyasha?" he heard Kagome call him as his thoughts were interrupted. "hmm?"

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked him while he debated on whether or not he should tell her.

"I think this was because of Kikyo."

"Why?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him questioningly.

"She said some things to me when that whole thing with her happened earlier. I knew something was up but she wouldn't tell me anything, but by what she said I'm guessing this is her doing somehow. She thinks if she scares you away I guess that I'll go with her."

"Oh." Was all Kagome could say.

"Let's go." Inuyasha told her as he got up and helped her up.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly, stopping him from leaving.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around.

"Why didn't you just go with Kikyo?" She said forcing herself to ask the question she had to know.

He thought for a moment, not wanting to really tell her why right now and simply replied, "it's probably too hot down there in hell."

Kagome just giggled at his answer. He just makes things seem so simple sometimes.'

"It's getting late, you should get your rest before we go back searching for the jewel shards again tomorrow."

"And what if I don't wanna start looking again tomorrow?" Kagome asked teasingly. She knew she would go either way.

"Too bad." He replied with a smirk. Then he picked her up and raced back to her house while she squealed at the surprise of being carried away.

When they got to her house he jumped into her window and set her down when they got to her room.

"Inuyasha" Inuyasha turned around to look at her when she said his name. "You can stay here tonight if you want to." She said hesitantly, not wanting him to leave. She always felt safer and more comfortable when he was around (except for that point earlier when she thought he might kill her but that's not important). He just nodded.

Kagome smiled and was happy he was staying and glad things were back to normal now, or at least as normal as things got considering everything. She walked to the bathroom to change out of the school uniform she usually wore into a tank top and some shorts and get ready for bed. She came back in and got into bed and said good night to Inuyasha who was in the corner leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Inuyasha just grumbled something back. Kagome just smiled as she closed her eyes to drift off to sleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke groggily to the annoying birds chirping. Why do they have to be up so early, if they would sleep later then I could too! Annoying birds have to wake me up….' She thought grumpily as she rolled over in bed still refusing to open her eyes. Her arm fell over the side of the bed and instead of hanging in the air if came in contact with something soft that felt like hair. Hair?' She turned her head to look over the side of the bead and a bright smile appeared on her face. She saw Inuyasha lying there next to her bed sleeping.

Kagome couldn't help herself as she started running her hand through his hair, lazily playing with it still not wanting to get up yet. Soon she moved her hand up to his ears and started to rub them. After a minute or so of playing with his ears she started to hear a sound coming from him. It wasn't very loud but she could swear it sounded like he was purring. That's so cute!' She thought as she continued giving her attention to his ears.

Inuyasha, who had been awake the whole time and had just laid there content to let her amuse herself, especially since he liked the way it felt, had decided she had amused herself enough when he started to make the purring noise. "Kagome..don't do that" he told her as he swatted her hand away from his ears. "Aww, why not? It's so cute Inuyasha." Kagome giggled and rubbed his ear again. Inuyasha just growled and blushed a little when she said it was cute, but thankfully she couldn't see it since he was facing away from her. After another minute or so Kagome reluctantly stopped.

Then she did it once more and said, "Don't worry Inuyasha, I won't tell anyone about that," as the sound similar to purring started up again. He just jumped up and mumbled something that Kagome couldn't figure out but she just shrugged her shoulders and ignored it and smiled as she sat up in bed.

"Did you sleep well Kagome?" Inuyasaha asked her suddenly

"Yeah."

"No more nightmares?"

Kagome thought for a minute then replied, "Nope" and smiled up at him.

"Good" he said and told her that they would be leaving soon.

"Ok" Kagome said as she got out of bed and reached up to pet his ears again and giggled before she ran quickly to the shower taking some new clothes with her to put on afterwards before Inuyasha could complain. Inuyasha just laid on her bed and took in her scent while he was waiting for her. After her shower she raced around the house getting everything she wanted to take with her.

Inuyasha had been laying there while Kagome was running around. She had been downstairs for a while now doing stuff and he was getting impatient. He got tired of waiting for her and walked downstairs. He smelled something good coming from the kitchen and decided to head that way. When he got there Kagome smiled at him and he saw what she was doing. Ramen! Well I guess I can wait a little longer to go back then.'

ok, that's chapter 6! I tired to make the grammar right, but if it's not I blame all my English teachers, they obviously can't teach. Well, anyways I hope u like it! C ya later bye bye thanks again for reading my story


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter7

The two finished eating their ramen, gathered all the things that they (meaning Kagome) were bringing, and were off to the well. Inuyasha jumped into the well with the huge yellow bag Kagome had packed followed by Kagome jumping in after him.

When they go through to the other side Inuyasha jumped out of the well with the bag and helped Kagome up. They slowly made their way back to the village with Inuyasha complaining the whole way since Kagome was going so slow.

"Hurry up, a snail goes faster than you!" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone to Kagome.

"There's nothing wrong with going slowly and taking your time Inuyasha."

"It's not like you have any reason to go slow, I'm carrying your stupid bag. What do you have in here anyways?"

"None of your business" Kagome replied knowing that if she told him everything that was in there he might through and destroy everything later looking for the extra ramen if he got hungry. "And it's a beautiful day Inuyasha you should be happy more and enjoy the things around you instead of being in a hurry all the time." She told him still walking at her slow pace smiling while Inuyasha just growled in annoyance.

As they neared the village they saw all their friends gathered around a new grave site. Kaede had just laid some flowers down on the grave and looked like she was saying a prayer when Inuyasha yelled out.

"Hey! What's going on over there old lady!"

"Be more respectful Inuyasha, it's not nice to be like that when someone's died." Kagome told him as she smacked him.

He just glared at her as they continued on their way to join the others.

The two reached the others after walking for a few more minutes arguing the whole way.

"Whose grave is this?" Kagome asked looking down at it.

"Kikyo's" Sango answered her.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up in shock at that statement.

"But how? What happened to her?" Kagome asked

Just then Inuyasha smacked his neck and a flattened Myouga floated slowly to the ground.

"Sorry my lord, I was just so happy to see you."

"Keh! Whatever"

"So, what are you doing here Myouga?" Kagome asked as leaned over to look at him.

"I came to see if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah couldn't be rumors of anything dangerous at least or you would have run the other way." Inuyasha spat out.

"My lord I'm hurt. I was just running to look for help all those other times." Myouga said in a hurt tone, which only earned him a "Keh" from Inuyasha and everyone else shaking their head knowingly. "But as for the rumors, I heard that Kikyo had been ambushed and attacked by a mass amount of demons, very strong ones at that. I'm guess by this grave that the rumors are true." He told them as he looked back down to the grave. "Apparently she had vanquished a demon that was attacking a village a while ago and his brother decided to take revenge and gather a huge force of demons to assist him."

"I see." Inuyasha said solemnly as he started to walk away and over towards Kaede's hut. Kagome looked after him worried but decided it might be best to give him time alone.

They all walked back to Kaede's hut after talking about it a little more. When they got there Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. They all decided that Kagome should be the one to go talk to him. They wanted to make sure he was ok and wouldn't do anything stupid. He liked her most so she should go, is what Miroku had said and they all nodded in agreement. But really it was just that they didn't want to take the chance of incurring the wrath of the annoyed hanyou, he didn't seem to be in a very good mood so they sent Kagome who had less of a chance of getting in trouble with him. Less chance of getting hit at least.

Kagome walked outside and started looking around for him.

"Inuyasha?" there was no reply so she walked around more and kept calling out to him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled out again. She was getting worried now that she'd never find him. She turned around dejectedly and started to walk back towards the village when she heard Inuyasha.

"Up here Kagome"

"Inuyasha?" She asked as she looked up to see him sitting in a tree.

"Yeah. What are you doing out here?" He asked looking down at her.

Kagome looked down at the ground, avoiding his gaze. "I was…i..was just worried about you."

"Why?"

"'Cuase of Kikyo and everything"

"I'm fine" Was all Inuyasha said as he jumped down and started walking back to the village with Kagome in tow. She decided to just let it be for now and to ask him how he is later on, maybe he'd talk then.

They got back to the village and went into Kaede's hut and sat down with out saying anything. The rest of the night was mostly quiet, everyone was either afraid of saying something wrong and angering Inuyasha, seeing as how this is probably one of the times when Inuyasha's temper was shorter than usual, or they were too busy thinking about things such as Kikyo. It started to get late and eventually they all went to sleep.

During the night Inuyasha had a restless sleep until he started dreaming about something.

Dream

Inuyasha is in a dark place. Nothing is there around him, just black everywhere. When he turns around he finds Kikyo standing there.

"K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha stammered out in surprise.

"Yes Inuyasha." She answered.

"but….your dead…aren't you?" He asked her confused.

"Yes, I am dead. This is a dream, and no, I'm not here to torment you like I did with Kagome. I am sorry for that."

"So you did cause that" he said to himself more than anything.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" Inuyasha stared at her as she walked closer to him. She seems different some how, more peaceful and lighthearted. She almost looks happy, she doesn't have the cold harsh tone that was there before…" his thoughts trailed off as Kikyo started talking again.

"I've come here to say good bye Inuyasha. I'm finally free of being held to this world. I was kept here by my strong hatred towards you, but now that I am no longer stuck in that shell of a body I am able to let go of the hatred. I just wanted to tell you goodbye before I left for good."

"Kikyo…"

"Don't worry Inuyasha I know none of it was your fault, you weren't the one who killed me 50 years ago. And it wasn't your fault I died this time either so you shouldn't feel bad about that. I'm happy now so you should just move on and find happiness." Kikyo said as Inuyasha looked at her, not really knowing what to say.

"And Inuyasha"

"Yeah Kikyo?"

"You should tell her how you feel."

"Tell who?"

"Your girl from the future." She said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh" Inuyasha looked away as he blushed slightly.

"You should tell her, it would make her happy. It would make you happy too. She cares for you a lot you know and I know you love her."

"Keh" Inuyasha said stubbornly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I know you Inuyasha, and you can deny it all you want but it's still true. There's not point in hiding your feelings." Kikyo told him in an all knowing tone.

"Fine fine, maybe you're right. And maybe..._maaaaybe_ I'll tell her." He said giving up some of his stubbornness.

"I have to go now Inuyasha; it's time for me to leave. It was good to see you one last time."

Inuyasha pulled her to him and hugged her once last time. She stepped back and smiled at him as she faded away.

End Dream

Inuyasha slowly woke up as the dream ended. His eyes wandered over to Kagome who was laying a few feet away from him.

that's all for that chapter. C ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is, the next chapter. Surprised? I know I am. Well go ahead and read it if u like, I wont keep you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I just make stuff up about him and the rest of the characters.

Chapter8

Inuyasha slowly woke up and looked over to Kagome who was laying a few feet away from him. It was still the middle of the night when he woke up and everyone around him was still sleeping. He went over and sat next to where Kagome was sleeping. After looking at her for a few moments he started poking her.

"Hey Kagome" he whispered to her. "Get up, I wanna talk to you."

She slowly sat up, her eyes barely open, and looked towards Inuyasha. "Huh?" was all she could get out.

"I said I wanna tal..."

He was stopped as she fell on to him sleeping again. He looked down at her, her head resting on his chest and she was sleeping peacefully.

"Kagome?" he whispered to her, again trying to wake her up.

"Hmm?"

"Kagome I need to talk to you."

She was still only half awake and her hand lazily went up and started rubbing his ear. He started purring again and the slight rumbling of his chest made Kagome want to go back to sleep even more as she leaned against him.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow Inuyasha?"

"No" he couldn't wait anymore; he had to get this over with now before he changed his mind. "You can do that later" he told her as he reached up and pulled her hand away from his ear and stood up. She reluctantly stood up with him and followed up outside.

Seeing that she was still a little groggy he took her hand and led her too a place a little ways away from the village. They were surrounded by trees and the moon seemed to shine down directly on them.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes; Kagome was looking up at the stars thinking about how big the universe really was and how beautiful it looked with all those stars sparkling so brightly. She shivered as a cold breeze blew by finally realizing how cold it was.

As she shivered she felt two warm arms wrap around her. Surprised she looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at her. She smiled at him and blushed slightly and just stood there looking into his golden eyes.

He hadn't planned on doing that, but she seemed cold and his body seemed to act on its own so he wrapped her in his arms. He stood there staring at her admiring how beautiful she was and trying to figure out what to say.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked finally, deciding that if they didn't talk now she'd end up just standing there and staring into his eyes forever.

The trance Inuyasha was in was broken and he sighed as he still didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. He was afraid of how she'd react to it to. It's now or never' he decided.

He led her over to a tree and sat down against it. She sat down next to him but was unexpectedly moved as Inuyasha pulled her into his lap. She looked at him questioningly when he did that, not that she minded.

"Kagome..." he paused frustrated, "damn it why is this so hard." He said out loud to himself.

Kagome looked at him with worry in her eyes as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Why is he being like this? What's wrong with him? Maybe he wants me to leave, maybe I am too much of a burden for the group…' she thought as sadness was added to the emotion playing in her eyes.

Inuyasha growled as he got fed up with the struggle of how to express how he felt. He looked Kagome to see the worry on her face and what looked like sadness, screw the words' he thought as he leaned his head down and kissed her.

Kagome's eyes went wide as he did this. This defiantly didn't come as an expected event when she was going through possible reasons that he wanted to talk to her. She wasn't going to complain though. She eventually relaxed and she started kissing him back.

Inuyasha was lost in the kiss and soon Kagome was too, it would have gone on forever, neither one wanted it to cease but lack of oxygen came into play as they finally pulled away.

Kagome looked down and blushed while Inuyasha just looked at her and smirked. she looks cute blushing like that.' He had decided.

"Kagom..."

"Inuyasha I love you." Kagome whispered barely audible but loudly enough for Inuyasha to catch it before he could finish what he was saying.

He was surprised at what she had just said but then smiled and lifted her chin up as he kissed her again before he whispered back "I love you too."

Kagome looked at him shocked. "r-really?" she stuttered not believing what he had just said

"Yeah" he said smiling down at her.

Kagome jumped up and wrapped her arms around her neck hugging him. He hugged her back before he picked her up and started walking back to the village carrying her

"We should get back and get some more sleep."

Kagome just nodded as she placed her head on his shoulder smiling happily while at the same time feeling sleepy again. That was easier than I thought it would be.' He thought on the way back and smiled to himself.

They reached the hut where the others were and Inuyasha laid Kagome down and laid down himself next to her closing his eyes. Kagome reached up and started rubbing his ears again. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"What? You said I could do it later." She giggled and continued.

He sighed and closed his eyes again, this is probably going to become a habit with her.' Not that he really minded. He smiled and started to drift off to sleep while purring. Kagome smiled at him and was soon of to sleep as well, both dreaming of the other.

The next morning Sango and Miroku were the first to wake up. Sango got up and looked over towards Inuyasha and Kagome and stared at them. They were laying there Kagome with her head laying on Inuyasha and him holding her tightly and both of them were smiling happily. Miroku walked over walked over and looked at them with her, "looks like we missed something." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Sango looked up at him and he smiled at her, a genuine and caring smile, not one of his usual perverted ones. "Yeah" she said as she blushed and smiled back and thought to herself how nice everything seemed to be at that moment. They then decided to leave the two alone to sleep a while longer and left to go eat.

that's all for now. review if you want to, I wont mind, really I wont. If there's anything wrong with my story let me know and ill try to fix it. Any comments you have would be nice. Hope you liked it at least a little. Don't know anything else to say so Bye bye for now


End file.
